Undecided
by xDramione-Alwaysx
Summary: We lost the war. Harry, the boy who lived, the boy who gave us hope, the boy who was like my brother, died. Voldemort won, Now he rules the wizarding world, and I, Hermione Granger, am his toy to break. At least that was until we escaped. With Draco Malfoy as my savior and sworn protector all hell remaining is sure to break loose. AU, Slight OOC, Contains: Torture and Swearing.


**Disclaimer: Anything from the Potterverse is owned by JK Rowling, her majesty.**

**A/N: This chapter contains violence and torture. Harry is dead and Voldemort rules the wizarding world. After Harry dies, Hermione is captured and taken prisoner to the death eaters at Malfoy Mansion. Slight OOC in this chapter. **

**I haven't decided on a title yet but please leave suggestions with a review. **

**First fanfic, hope you like it or at least find it interesting. **

**Hermione's POV:**

Day 1:

The torture is like having fire grow in your veins and lick at your bones and skin. When it stops you're thrown into arctic water, effectively trapped beneath the ice as your lungs scream for air but your mind won't obey, so you just wait as your bones ache from the cold. When they shoot the fire in you once again you wish you were still beneath the ice- anything is better than this. Your screams rip through your body and make it hurt even more. After they're done with Crucio, they take a knife and draw horrifying pictures upon your body. You know you'll never be the same. You're still under the ice but the cuts are sharp flashes of pain and you grind your teeth as you scream. It seems like they will never stop, they just want you to hurt.

They realize you will die soon so they drag you down to the cellar, not caring as your body bangs and scrapes against the concrete stairs. Once you reach the bottom, they drop you to open the iron door, and then resume dragging you inside. They take you to the back, chain you up and then they leave.

You have no emotion, no name; you just exist in an empty void of pain.

It can't get worse.

Day 2:

You awake to grimy fingers raking down your body, but there's nothing you can do. Your body is bruised and your skin is broken, you can't move and you feel numb on the inside. All you can do is feel the faceless, nameless person touch you. They remove your clothes and you panic in your mind but again, there's nothing you can do.

They violate you and break you, you wish you could scream but you're just a mind trapped in a broken body.

Day 3:

You're being tortured again but like the first day once you're near death they stop, but instead of leaving they push you against the wall and chain your hands above your head, you hang like a lifeless puppet, and have no choice but to stare forward. You are confused but it's better than being Crucio'd.

You hear bangs and screaming; a female and male . . . you suddenly realize you recognize the pleading voices and panic builds in your stomach. They are dragged into the cellar and your heart drops.

"Hermione, Hermione!" your Mother screams as tears pour down her face. Your Father struggles against the Death Eaters and tries to come to you.

They first chain down your Mother and begin Crucio her.

Inside your mind you're watching from behind a glass wall, pounding on it, screaming, sobbing and slamming your body into the glass. You're trying to break it- to save her. You beg for your muscles to work but nevertheless your body remains still.

All you can do is sit as you cry silently.

They Crucio your mother and then your father and when your parents are near unconscious they lay your parents down. At first you're relieved but then once again your heart drops- they call down Greyback.

Your mind screams and fights, but you're a prisoner to your body.

You watch in horror and agony as Greyback rips their bodies apart. You listen to their screams and sobs, and eventually pass out.

Day 4:

The concrete floor beneath you stopped feeling cold hours ago, but you know it still is.

You hear your breaths rattle in your ears. You know you have to live, but what do you live for when you've lost everything? A tear rolls down your numb face and your gaze shifts to the blood crusted on your wrist.

Mudblood- They cut it again and again into your flesh and you wonder if when they saw your blood they saw dirt.

You're still locked in the Malfoy cellar and you know if you roll over you will see the bodies. Your wrists and feet are chained to the ground but the chains are long enough that you could turn if you wanted to, but you can't, you can't look into the dull lifeless eyes.

There is a bang from the top of the stairs followed by slow heavy footsteps and fear creeps into your veins making your heart as cold and numb as your body. The screech of the iron door being opened follows and you close your eyes.

"Ah, turned away have we?" the all too familiar voice of Fenrir Greyback chuckles. You squeeze your eyes shut harder and wish you were dead.

"Answer me you filthy mudblood bitch!" he snarls as he comes forward and kick you violently in the side.

The pain electrocutes your numb bones and you let out a small whimper.

He crouches and you smell his foul breath as he crawls down close to your face and knots his fingers in your ratted hair. A tear slips out and you slowly open your eyes. "If I hadn't been ordered that you were to live, I would rip my teeth into you pretty little neck and make you feel unimaginable pain. But the Dark Lord wants you to suffer and when he's done with you, know that I will rip you apart limb by limb." He chuckles and roughly rolls you over to face the bodies. Before he leaves he tightens the chains so you won't be able to turn away.

You squeeze your eyes shut once again and flinch at the bang of the door.

Images of their mangled bodies fill your mind. They made sure to not touch their faces. You slowly open your eyes knowing you will see the images whether they're open or not. You see their bodies and choke back sobs as your tears flow freely.

**(A/N: From this point on the story will be in first person POV)**

We lost the war. Harry, the boy who lived, the boy who gave us hope, the boy who was like my brother, _died._

_The boy who died._

Dumbledore had been so sure, so careful but in the end we had lost. Everyone had.

Harry was the horcrux, if he died, Voldemort would die, right? _Wrong._ Harry died, Voldemort lived, Dumbledore was wrong.

We lost the war. Friends were lost, Families were slaughtered and_ the boy who lived, died._

In my mind I see Ron's body. We were engaged; in love, could've had children and grown old together-but _the boy who lived, died._

Voldemort ruled the wizarding world and everyone with the exception of his followers had lost hope because_ the boy who lived, died._

I lay here numb once again and eventually after staring at the floor for long enough, lose consciousness.

I blink rapidly as a sudden downpour of bright light hits my eyelids. Everything comes into focus and for a few seconds I forget everything that has happened and wonder where I am. But then everything floods back and my eyes fill with tears; I know that I must get out of here.

The fact I'm in a room and not in a cellar surprises me, and I check my arm to be sure it all actually happened. The angry red lines spell out _mudblood_. It all happened.

The room itself was white with hardwood floors and lace bedding and drapes, it was a beautiful room. Between the drapes pale pink light shown through so it must have been around 5:00am.

The door opens abruptly causing me to jump as a tall blonde woman slips in- Narcissa Malfoy. She was probably once beautiful but her face was drawn tight with dark circles under the eyes.

Her eyes dart around nervously as she locks the door then moves towards me. I remain emotionless and meet her eyes.

"I need your help." She whispers quickly.

My face breaks into confusion and fury, I open my mouth-

"I know I am in no place to ask for a favour but I believe it will benefit you as well."

I narrow my eyes. Since I'd passed out in the cellar most of my wounds had been healed or cleaned and wrapped up, I'd been dressed in night clothes and laid in a bed, so I choose to listen.

She sits down stiffly in the chair next to my bed and faces the wall across the room. Her lip quivers for a moment and she takes a deep breath. "When I was a young girl, my parents arranged a marriage. I was to marry Lucius Malfoy, and to be the woman of the Malfoy house- as you can see I did." She pauses, "for a while it wasn't bad, Lucius and I had Draco and we were happy. But then he revealed his involvement with the Dark Lord. As a young girl I was terrified, and tried to back out- to get a divorce, and run away with Draco and protect him, but I was beaten and when I awoke the dark mark was branded on my arm. If I didn't comply to He Who Must Not Be Named, they would kill Draco." A tear slips down her cheek.

I feel some sympathy for the woman next to me but don't understand how I could help her.

She continues, "Eventually Draco was pulled into the dark arts, I wasn't allowed to mother him, just stay in the shadows and put on a show for the world- the perfect family. When Lucius went to work I was locked in this room and wasn't allowed to see Draco, I need your help." She turns to look at me.

"I will always love my son and I need you to save him, I tried with Severus, but once again Draco is trapped, I know he doesn't want this, he remembers when he was young and I was allowed to be his mother. But I need you to save him, he won't be able to on his own."

I am still confused, "how can I, a mudblood, help your son?"

Her eyes dart to the door and back to my face a couple of times, "I've sent him a letter, begging to run away and take you with him, he answered and he has sworn to protect you, but you both must be gone before nightfall tonight, he is coming."

She stands swiftly, walks to the door, and meets my eyes once more, "The Dark Lord is coming." Then she slips out and shuts the door.

On the chair I notice a note.

_There are clothes, a cloak, my wand, and a bag under the bed._

_Draco will come at 6:30am, there is a pocket watch in the bag._

_Burn this note after you've got these items._

_Be safe, and hurry._

_-N_

At first I want to just stop and cry- grief for everything I've lost, but I know I don't have time for that right now so I push my emotions aside and take a moment to compose myself.

I push the blanket down off my legs and swing them to the side, wincing slightly. I step experimentally on the floor and am surprised to find I can stand; Narcissa must've really fixed me up.

I kneel down and reach under the bed. finding nothing I lower myself further so I am laying on the floor. Once again I reach but this time I come across a pile of clothes with a wand on top and a bag beside them. I pull it all out.

I burn the note with the wand and then I put the stuff on the bed and sit down on the edge. first I pick up the bag and dump its contents on the bed. There are two envelopes; '_open when away and safe' _written on them, one addressed to me and one to Draco. Then there was a pocket watch, as promised, a key with a label, a bag of money, bandages, a few potions and lastly a small book.

I reach for the pocket watch and flip it open; it reads 5:55 am- I must hurry.

I step off the bed and remove my nightclothes, once I'm undressed I look over my shoulder in the mirror and inspect my wounds. My skin appears blue and purple all over, even my face , and some of the cuts have been healed and are now scars and some are wrapped in bandages, but I don't seem to hurt so I must be on a pain potion.

I dress in the clothes I was given; a tank top, a dark blue long sleeve shirt and dark leggings , and find some worn leather boots in the corner of the room, then I pull on the cloak and put Narcissa's wand in it.

I check the pocket watch once again; 6:07 am, and then put it in my pocket as well.

I sit back down on the bed and look at the potions. There are 12 in total; 6 pain potions, 1 dittany, what looks to be 2 polyjuice potions, 1 veritaserum, and 2 more healing draughts.

6:11 am.

I take a look at the book but it's pages appear blank- I'm positive it's charmed and promise myself to inspect it closer later.

6:15 am.

The key is an old gold one about 1.5 inches in length, and looks to fit a deadbolt. The label just says the number 156 and for a moment I ponder all the things that could mean.

6:21 am.

I put all the things back in the bag, and put the bag in the cloaks deep pockets. I hold the pocket watch open in one hand and Narcissa's wand in the other. I'm not sure how Malfoy and I are escaping so I just sit back on the bed and wait as the time edges closer to 6:30 am.

6:24 am.

6:25 am.

6:26 am.

6:27 am.

6:28 am.

6:29 am.

My heart begins to race and I tap my fingers on my thigh as my eyes dart around the room awaiting some sign of Malfoy. The small hand ticks once more and falls upon 6:30 am. There is a slight thud and the window opens. I stand and peek out.; a broom hovers outside the window and I being very confused step forward to take a closer look. suddenly I am grabbed and before I can yelp a hand-like thing covers my mouth.

"Granger!" a voice whispers "It's Malfoy, I'm under a disillusionment charm, now you are too."

I calm slightly and he puts me behind himself. In fear of heights, I put aside our differences and wrap my arms around him burying my face in the back of his cloak, and effectively hiding the fact we were flying from my eyes.

I close my eyes and breathe slowly eventually drifting off to sleep.

**I hope you liked it! review: feedback is desperately wanted as are title suggestions, and I WILL give you a virtual cookie. x) - (: :) **

**At the beginning it was in 2nd person to symbolize that Hermione had no emotion and just existed through her torture and pain, in case you were wondering. From this point on it will be in first person. :) **


End file.
